Força
leftStrength é um skill para combates melee que determina quanto de dano é causado em combate. Quanto maior o level, maior o dano maximo assim como o dano medio. A experiencia minima para estar nos hiscores é de 2,000,000; no level 59 Modo Agressivo Strength é o modo de ataque agressivo. A opção para lutar agressivamente pode ser encontrada no menu de Estilos de Ataque, à esquerda do menu de interface do jogo. A maioria das armas tem o estilo agressivo, mas uma minoria, mais notavelmente o Abyssal whip, não podem treinar efetivamente Strength. O estilo de ataque agressivo da um bonus invisivel de +3 para Strength. Strength é um skill muito popular pois muitos players pensam em fazer maximo dano possivel para seus leveis de combate. Experiencia Uma formula é usada para saber quanta experiencia um player obtem quando luta agressivamente. Quando um player hita um oponente, o dano é multiplicado por 4 e adicionado como experiencia para Strength. Por exemplo, se um player hitar 1, ele vai receber 4 de experiencia para Strength. Um pouco de experiencia tambem é dado aos Hitpoints dependendo do dano. Quando um player hita um oponente, o dano é multiplicado por 1.33 e dado como experiencia aos Hitpoints. Por exemplo, se um player hitar 1, ele recebera 1.33 de experiencia para os Hitpoints, e 4 de experiencia para Strength. Se um player lutar no estilo "controlado", seu dano sera multiplicado por 1.33 e dado como experiencia para o Strength, Attack, Defence, e Hitpoints do player. Muitos preferem a Saradomin sword para treinar Strength, porque tem os mesmos bonus que o Abyssal whip, mas é uma arma de duas mãos(two-handed weapon). Muitos players não podem ter uma Saradomin sword, então usam uma Dragon scimitar para substituir. Strength bonus Muitas armas e armaduras tem bonus de Strength, os quais podem ser vistos do menu de equipamentos, ao lado do inventorio. Estes bonus, juntos com o level de Strength, calculam o dano maximo. As armas mais poderosas, como as two handed swords ou battleaxes tem os maiores bonus de Strength, enquanto as mais fracas como as daggers e swords têm menores bonus. Tambêm, os metais mais fortes, tem melhores bonus. Por exemplo, uma rune two-handed sword tem maiores bonus que uma adamant two-handed sword. Strength agora tambêm é requerida para usar os halberds e os granite shields, assim como algumas partes dos equipamentos e armas Barrows. Ela tambêm é nescessaria para muitos atalhos de Agility juntos com outros skills e quests. Maior Strength bonus possivel Os equipamentos a seguir dão os melhores bonus de Strength para members: 1. Um Berserker helm da o mesmo bonus, precisa 45 defence e do cumprimento da quest The Fremennik Trials. Statius's full helm sa o mesmo Srength bonus, e muito mais Defence e Attack bonus, mas ira desaparecer apos 15 min/1h de uso. 2. Vesta's chainbody e plateskirt vão durar apenas 15 minutos em combate com um Defence level entre 20 e 78. Com um Defence level maior ou igual a 78, eles irão durar mais de 1h em combate. 3. Uma Bandos chestplate da um bonus de +4, e precisa de 65 de Defence, mas não ira desaparecer após 15 min/1h. Uma Fighter torso tambem da +4 de bonus, requer de 45 Defence e é recompensa do minigame Barbarian Assault. 4. Bandos tassets da um bonus de +2, precisa de 65 Defence, mas não ira desaparecer após 15 min/1h. 5. As Godsword dão os maiores Strength bonus, mas são two-handed. O maior bonus usando o slot de escudos é usando um Dragonfire shield (+7) e uma Vesta's longsword (+118) como, dando um bonus total (com as melhores armaduras) de +171. Nota: Estes itens dão os maiores Strength bonus. O maior dano sera melhorado via Special attacks, Prayers, e equipamentos para 'circunstancias especiais'como o(a) Black mask/Slayer helmet quando usado(a) em slayer tasks, Berserker necklace com uma obsidian weapon, um Salve amulet (ou Salve amulet (e)) contra undead, entre outros. Maior Hit - Melee Os seguintes itens, quando usados, proporcionam o maior hit do jogo: *Keris (contra kalphites) *Dragonfire shield *Amulet of Strength *Bandos chestplate *Bandos tassets *Black mask (contra mostros de slayer) *Dragon Boots *Fire Cape *Barrows Gloves *Berserker ring Para hitar 117, o player deve estar usando uma super strength potion, tendo Strength 99, o prayer Piety ativado, e estar lutando contra um Kalphite Guardian ou Kalphite Queen. Melhor Strength Bonus para Free-to-Play Os seguintes equipamentos dão os melhores strength bonus para não-membros: 1. The Corrupt dragon battleaxe will disintegrate after 30 minutes. 2. The best time-limitless bonus is +82, achieved by wielding a rune two-handed sword. The best time-limitless one-handed-weapon bonus is +80, by wielding a rune battleaxe and a rune berserker shield 100. Melhor Itens Com Strength Bonus F2p Alguns objetos requerem um certo nivel de ataque ou defesa mas estes requerem Strength. Objetos que aumentão o dano bonus de força Armas Todas as armas aumentão a força. Outros Outras coisas tambem aumentam o dano bonus de Strength.